I Might Want a Nanny
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: When Roxas, son of the local divorced movie star throws a party while Mommy's away, things start to go topsy turvy for the young man, especially when attempting to frighten away a new caretaker, who is far from easily startled. if not for that party, Roxas wouldn't be in such a situation, and on top of that his partner just so happens to be breaking law by being with him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The. Worst. Babysitter. EVER.  
He sifted through the crowd in a panic. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this! It's out of control! Way too many people!' he thought.  
"I should have never said ANYTHING to Hayner! He told everybody! Mom will be home any minute!" he muttered to himself. He knew if his mom found out, that would be the end of his home alone privlages. He climbed up on a table above the party.  
"EVERYBODY!" he shouted, waving his hands in the air. "Hey! PEOPLE! Party's over! Go HOME! DAMMIT PAY FUCKING ATTENTION!" he screamed over the noise. People turned to him.  
"Wooo, Roxas!" some guy hooted.  
"Nice party!"  
"Take it off!" someone else yelled. Roxas glared in his direction.  
"I am going to be in HUGE trouble if my mom finds out about this party- I need you to pick up trash and straighten up whatever has been screwed with!"  
"How is Brad supposed to straighten up Cindy?"  
"WHAT?!" Roxas said.  
"Yeah, they went upstairs a few minutes ago."  
"Oh, god..." Roxas muttered, face palming.  
"When you stop having a meltdown, we will listen." Then the party started back up, full swing. Roxas barely heard his mom pull up. He looked at his shirt. He had stains all over the deep green fabric from people dripping booze everywhere. He reeked of alcohol, and his breath had an underlying smell of beer. He instantly regretted having a party in the first place. His mother was an actress- she went in for a role just yesterday. She had called five minutes ago to tell him she was returning home early. 'I'm so screwed!' he thought. The front door opened, and the crowd of twenty or so people all turned.  
"ROXAS VENTUS THE 13TH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screamed. "GET OUT, EVERYONE! ROXAS, YOU ARE GROUNDED!" People cleared out quickly after that. She stormed through the house, chasing out the stragglers. As soon as everyone was out, she sat Roxas on the couch.  
"Roxas, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" she demanded.  
"I can guess..." he replied quietly.  
"You have been drinking, you threw a party without permission OR supervision, and I caught two teens fornicating in one of the guest rooms. You're only fifteen, for pity's sake!"  
"I'm sorry, Mom."  
"Just be glad your father's not here. You know how hard it's been for us since the divorce!" she started. "Ventus took your sister and half brother, and I barely hung onto you. You have no idea how much trust I had in you... And you blew it. I got the job and I'll be gone for the next week. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
"I'm going to get a live-in babysitter."  
"A NANNY?!"  
"Yes. A nanny. I can't trust you home alone Roxas- tonight showed me that. Clean this mess up, then go upstairs and get ready for bed. GO!"  
"Yes, ma'm..." He worked on cleaning everything up for three hours. Then he got ready for bed. He looked at his clock before he lay down- 11:24 p.m. He had school tomorrow. When his mom woke him up the next morning, she was on the phone.  
"So you can be here Thursday?-Roxas, get up!- Yes... yes! Thank you so much... Yes, you'll be paid weekly... Uh-huh...-Roxas, get out of bed! NOW!- Great... Yes... I'll email you a list... Okay... Hang on, let me get a pen- Roxas, if you don't get up right now..."  
"I'm up! I'm up!" he insisted, leaping out of bed. He was in enough trouble already. 'A nanny... She is going to find little Roxas is going to raise hell about this...' he thought deviously. He would make sure she would leave and not return.  
He dressed in his favorite outfit- his black and tan pants, black shoes, black and grey shirt, white t-vest, and he spiked his hair like he did every day. He put on his rings and wristbands and went downstairs, grabbing his bag on the way out of his room. His mom put down a plate of toaster waffles on the table, still discussing prices with the nanny. He grabbed them and stood there, waiting for his mom to finish.  
"I'll be leaving at noon so you'll have to pick him up from school... I'll email you directions. Okay... I'll call later, I have to take him to school... Yes... Okay... Okay, great... Alrighty, then... Buh-bye," she hung up. "I got your nanny, Roxas."  
"Yaaayy," he said boredly around his waffle.  
"You'll meet the nanny after school on Thursday. Please, please be good- I'm paying for one every week. Not certified, but this one has had experience babysitting and helping out at a daycare. You'll love it," she said, smiling. Her dark hair and dark eyes... She looked almost exactly like his sister, Xion, but Xion had Roxas and Roxas's dad, Ventus's, blue eyes. His half brother was from a previous marriage of his dad's... It fell apart when his half-brother's mom found out Roxas's mom was pregnant, too. As soon as Sora was born she gave him to Roxas's dad. Sora never has really called Roxas's mom 'mom', especially when he found out Yuffie wasn't HIS biological mother, but she was Roxas's. Roxas's mother was a stunt double and an actress- super busy, all the time.  
"I don't want a nanny!" Roxas complained.  
"I had no other choice, Roxas," she said, walking with him to the car. She called it the 'Roxas Car', just because it was the car she used specifically for him. She had one she used for her, and being rich enough for two cars, she had a mansion as well. Roxas couldn't believe he had to share one of those six or seven rooms with a nanny. He would go through his classes, knowing each one that passed was forty five minutes closer to meeting his nanny. Oh, she would have a surprise. He would hide some lube in his room to suggest he does naughty things to himself, borrow some of those magazines from Hayner... Yes... She would find Roxas to be a little bastard, all right. When he had gotten into the car that morning, he didn't say much. He had just thought about how he had went to his room last night after grabbing the lubricating jelly from the garage- his mom used it sometimes to make sure the lint catcher in the dryer would slide out easily. He also found some of his dad's old books down there the same night- and not just books. Magazines. He wouldn't have to ask Hayner after all. He had stashed the lube in his sock drawer. He had stashed the mags under his mattress. There would be some problems for this nanny. He would make sure of it. After school, he did his homework. Then, Roxas got into bed after a shower, hair combing and tooth brushing. He woke up the next morning to his mom griping him to get moving and before he left for school, she told him goodbye for a week.  
"Bye, Roxas- I'm going to miss you. I'm leaving the nanny the keys to the Roxas car so it will be here with the nanny this afternoon. Okay?"  
"Okay... Mom, I can't stress enough how much I DON'T WANT A NANNY."  
"I had to, Roxas. I love you and I'll see you next Saturday. Buh-buys, Deedles."  
"MOOMM! You're not supposed to say that at school, or anywhere!" he hissed. She waved, rolled up the window and drove off. Roxas went through his schedule, as usual. 'This nanny will pay for coming into my life,' he thought. 'I'll make for certain she'll quit by the end of tomorrow.' When the bell rang for lunch, Roxas grabbed whatever looked appealing from the line and sat down with Pence, Hayner, and Olette.  
"Heya, Roxas- you look mad. What's up?" Hayner asked.  
"Well, after you blabbed about a party, it got out of control, mom came home early, aaannnddd long story short I'm grounded and I have a nanny because my mom doesn't trust me. Thank you so much, Hayner!" he said sarcastically.  
"Ehh. Can't be that bad. I heard from a cousin's friend's cousin that he got a nanny and she was young AND super hot. They ended up dating behind his mom's back," Hayner said.  
"You liar. And even if that could happen with my luck I'll get a grouchy old bitch," Roxas said irritatedly.  
"Well, if I could help you Roxas, I would, but I don't know how," Olette said.  
"I'm just gonna try and make her hate it... Maybe she'll quit on her own," Roxas said hopefully. He thought a second. "Heyy! I know how you can help me, Olette! But I need a huge favor."  
"What is it?" she asked wearily.  
"I want you to pretend to have sex with me so if the nanny walks in, she'll catch us and run away screaming. Can you do that? You won't have to be naked- just stripped enough to where it's believable," Roxas explained.  
"I don't know... I got kicked out of an elementary school play because I was horrible at acting..." she said.  
"Come on, Olette. I need you," Roxas pleaded.  
"I can't, anyway... I'm seeing someone."  
"That's just an excuse," Roxas said. "Pleeeeaaaassse!"  
"Fine. Call me when you need me."  
"Yes!" Roxas cheered. "This nanny is going to regret the day she ever met me!"

During last period that day, in the final seconds of school, Roxas started staring absentmindedly outside the window. He saw the dark colored 'Roxas Car' with its dark windows and slim blue streak down the side. He could only see the driver's hands on the wheel. The bell rang and he slowly got up, avoiding the bustling kids rushing to escape. He shuffled down the hall and out the doors that go to the parking lot. He barely saw over some of the kid's heads, but he caught sight of the car, and found a huge surprise.  
There, leaning on the side of the car was a bright, fiery red haired man, who's hair was spiked all over the place, all of it traveling towards behind him, like he used a giant hairdryer in the morning to blow it in place. He had a straight nose, light, fair skin, and dark sunglasses on. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with motorcycle boots and he had his arms crossed, scanning the crowd for Roxas. Roxas could see this man was attracting quite a bit of attention from a group of seniors not three yards from him. Suddenly, he felt it. His face turned towards Roxas's direction like a watchdog who heard someone sneaking into the yard. Roxas could feel the man's eyes burning through his face. Roxas froze. What should he do? He knew the man had already identified him. Should he ignore it and keep walking? The man lowered his sunglasses, revealing bright, practically glowing green eyes that captivated Roxas before he could even try. The options flowed through his mind again- fight or flight? Before Roxas could come to a decision, the man slowly lifted one hand to his face, and uncurled and straightened his finger in a beckoning motion that said 'come here.' Roxas hung his head as he walked to the man.  
"Well... You must be Roxas," the man said tauntingly. He pushed his sunglasses back up and Roxas noticed small purple teardrop shaped tattoos peeking under the man's glasses.  
"You must be the nanny," Roxas responded. "I..."  
"Expected a woman? Nope. You must be wondering my name- it's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"I hope you'll give me a tour of the house. Your mom already went over some things but I want to be sure."  
"Dude, if she already-"  
"Ah ah ah! You'll address me as 'sir', got it memorized?"  
"Yes! I've known you for five seconds and you've asked me that twice!"  
"Just making sure that... You got it memorized," Axel said, just TRYING to irritate him, now.  
"Just take me home," Roxas muttered as he got into the back seat. He normally had shotgun, but he wanted to be as far from this Axel as possible. When they got to the house, Roxas began to search for the key. His mom liked to shift the plastic rock, but Roxas realized it was gone.  
"What the...?" he asked, confused. He heard a jingling from behind him. He whirled around, seeing Axel with a large thread key holder- the kind you hang around your neck. 'He must've had it in his pocket,' Roxas thought. Axel pulled up one key.  
"Your mom let me have the spare under the rock. After that party you won't go unmonitored as long as I'm here- got it memorized?" Axel said, unlocking the door. He let Roxas in, first. Roxas slipped inside and threw his stuff on the counter in the kitchen and made his way to the fridge. He would just try to ignore Axel if he could help it. Axel followed him and leaned in the doorway. Roxas grabbed one of the cokes in the fridge and an apple. He put down the apple, not really wanting to eat it but he knew if he didn't follow his mom's 'one healthy after school snack' rule, Axel would more than likely nark on him. He cracked open the soda and got started on his math.  
"So, I see you have an apple here... You like apples, Roxas?" Axel asked, swiping the apple from the counter.  
"Mom's rule. I got to eat something healthy after school," Roxas said irritatedly.  
"Well... Your mom's not here, is she?" Axel asked.  
"Well... No..."  
"Then you better eat this apple, or... I'll tell her her cute little Deedles broke her rule," Axel taunted, taking a bite out of the apple.  
"Keep teasing me, asshole- I'll tell my mom you were bullying me," Roxas said, standing up and snatching the apple from Axel's astonished hands. Axel grabbed the front of his shirt and met Roxas's eye level.  
"Listen- I won't put up with brats, got me? I don't want to hear that language directed at me again or else I will make you a broken Deedles, got it memorized?" Axel said angrily and shoved Roxas back. "Do your math."  
"Hmph," Roxas said, sitting down. He turned the bite away and continued to eat the apple. After finishing his homework, Roxas started towards his room. Axel was following him. Roxas put his hand on the handle and turned around.  
"What?" Roxas demanded.  
"That your room?" Axel asked.  
"We get new news from Captain Obvious- of course it's my room," Roxas said sarcastically.  
"Don't be a smart ass, I just asked a question."  
"Don't ever come in here unless I say so, 'got it memorized?'" Roxas said, doing an idiotic impersonation of Axel.  
"News flash, Deedles- I go in there when your mom's list says I can and have to. Right here- 'You aren't limited. Go wherever you want in the house except my bedroom.'" Axel said, pulling out a paper and reading from it.  
"Stop calling me 'Deedles.' Only my mom can do that."  
"Oh, but remember- I'm not limited. I can call you Deedles if I want to."  
"Ugh!" Roxas slipped into his room and flopped onto his bed. This was going to be a looooonng week. He spoke into his pillow:  
"Worst. Nanny. Ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Fun Day at School- Got It Memorized?

The door to Roxas's bedroom cracked open at six in the morning, Roxas laying facedown into his pillow, head turned to one side for air. He slept soundly, snoring lightly, drooling on the pillow just a little bit. He had fallen asleep in his clothes from yesterday, today was Friday, and the room was dark as Axel crept in. He stood next to the bed and leaned down, so close his chin barely brushed Roxas's hair.

"Wake up, Deedles- you got school today," he said quietly. Roxas's foot twitched and he just made a face. Axel stood up straight. He didn't like being an ass to this kid- but Roxas was so stubborn. He rounded the bed to the side Roxas was facing. Axel looked at his face- for a teenager, he still had one of those cute, childish faces, and Axel had only seen that face distorted by anger. Now, as he saw Roxas sleep, he realized he wanted to see it smile- 'as if he'd ever smile while I'm here,' Axel thought. He would choose an outfit for the kid. Let him sleep in- it might help his mood. Axel chose a red t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He rounded the room to the sock drawer- he knew the kid's mom would have a fit if Roxas wore the same socks for two days. He opened the drawer and reached into the mass of perfectly folded socks. "Oh?" he whispered curiously, pulling out the lubricant Roxas had planted. Axel smiled impishly. "I know what you're up to," he whispered, and put it back. He grabbed a pair of socks and threw the folded clothes onto the corner of Roxas's bed. "I wonder what else he has stashed in here," Axel muttered to himself, then walked to the window. It was more like a glass door that opened to Roxas's balcony. He threw open the curtain energetically. "OH, DEEDLES! GET UP FOR SCHOOOOLLLL!" Axel sang, causing Roxas to jolt up and fall out of bed.

"Ahh!" Roxas exclaimed, hitting the floor. He peeked over the edge. "Oh, god! It wasn't a dream!" he whined as if all hope was lost.

"I got today's wardrobe picked out- t-shirt, jeans, socks. I'll let you get the underwear- I don't want any of that until I do your laundry. Now we have a super busy day today- you got school, I got nanny tasks and we all know that you have to smile like a good little boy- a frown is a broken face, and I don't want to have to fix it on my own! Hurry up. I'll see you downstairs in five- I let you sleep in so we have to hurry!" Axel said, clapping. Then he waved like a shy little girl before leaving and closing Roxas's door.

"Grrrr..." Roxas muttered. He looked spitefully at the red shirt- it reminded him of Axel's hair, and he immediately switched it out for a dark grey one. He brushed his hair, teeth, and spiked it like always. Then he grabbed his bag and went downstairs where Axel was waiting with two pop tarts. He had one in his mouth and handed the other to Roxas. 'Eww- strawberry,' Roxas thought. But he had to admit it was better than the whole grain toaster waffles. Roxas took the pop tart.

"Let's go," he muttered.

"Now, now, Roxy- you have to smile! 'A frown is a broken face', and we all know I want you in top condition. Smiiillle!" Axel sang.

"Why would I smile for you? I never wanted a nanny in the first place."

"Uh, oh... Am I picking up on negativity from the little Deedles?" Axel asked in a sort of baby voice.

"Let me go to school!" Roxas pleaded angrily.

"Wow... I've never met a kid who likes school so much. I'm not going to take you anywhere until you smile."

"Good. Snow day," Roxas said, throwing his bag down and carrying his pop tart to the living room.

"Oohh- it looks like someone needs a hug!" Axel sang. "What?" Roxas asked, looking at what he was beginning to think was an alien. Axel started walking towards him, and Roxas realized this guy towered over him.

"You're serious... Get away!" Roxas said, backing up. Axel just kept coming closer. Roxas lifted the corners of his mouth, showing his teeth in a half-creeped out smile. "There, I'm smiling, see? Let me go to school now!" he begged.

"Well, with such a bad smile like that I wouldn't want to smile either... Okay, grab your bag and breakfast, Deedles- we're going to school!" Axel said cheerfully. Roxas angrily followed him to the car, thinking of a way to get Axel to leave. As he got into the car, an idea hit.

"Hey, Axel- my friend and I were planning a study day this weekend- can she get a ride home after school?" "Hmm... I don't see why not... You two better be good, though."

"We will. She comes over all the time," Roxas lied. He was glad- Axel was buying it.

"You gotta smile, first. I wanna see- your face is hilarious." Roxas glared at him.

"Ah ah- I said smile, not glare." Roxas smiled a little fake smile.

"There," he said.

"Now that doesn't kill you, does it?" Axel asked. They pulled into Twilight Town High's parking lot.

"Okay we are here, goodbye," Roxas said quickly.

"I'll see you and your little friend after school, okay?"

"Whatever," Roxas said.

"Got it?" Axel said a little more forcibly. "I'll say the D-word right here, right now if you don't show, GOT IT?"

"Yes! See you after school, I got it! Just don't say it!" Roxas said quickly. He turned to run up the stairs to the high school.

"Bye, Roxas!" Axel shouted. Roxas ignored him and ran through the doorway, disappearing from Axel's vision. "Little bastard," he said to himself fondly and pulled out. He drove back to the mansion and unlocked the door. He entered the house, closing the door behind him. He threw the car keys onto the kitchen counter island where Roxas did his math the day before. He went up the stairs and entered Roxas's room. He stole the lube from the drawer.

"Oh, come now- This is no place for someone to hide something like this- it's too obvious," he said to himself before slipping it into his back pocket. He went to the closet and checked the place from top to bottom. "Oh? What have we here?" Axel asked curiously as he pulled up a bottle of tequila from a pile of junk in the closet. "Deedles has been a very naughty little boy, then, hasn't he?" Axel commented, smiling. He recalled he was the same way at Roxas's age. But that time was ten years ago. He went back to Roxas's bed, and reached under the mattress on the lower right corner, instantly finding the magazines. He smiled again. 'Tsk, tsk, Deedles- also too obvious. Every little boy hides their dirty mags in the same place...' he thought. Axel threw the magazines on top of the bed, and put the tequila back into the closet. He went downstairs and made a lunch for Roxas- a turkey and ham sandwich, some chips, and a Twinkie. Axel didn't care much for the 'healthy food' rule- he just knew Roxas HAD to have some fruit or vegetable during the day. He grabbed the lunch bag and spied a sharpie by the phone book. He decided to have a little fun. He made another sandwich- a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, loaded with lots of jelly. He didn't care if Roxas ate it or not- he wanted to prank him a little. He then pulled the tube out of his back pocket. He smiled deviously and slipped it into the bag, too. He wrote a little note on a piece of paper, stuck it to the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grabbed the car keys, and drove toward Roxas's school- it was about ten minutes till lunch and a five minute drive to the school. 'Perfect,' he thought, smiling and glancing at the lunch bag. The bell rang for lunch and Roxas rushed to his locker and remembered- he forgot to pack a lunch. Yesterday, it was the first and ONLY time he would ever eat a school lunch.

"Roxas, hurry up!" Hayner shouted from down the hall.

"I'm coming... I guess I'm stuck with a disgusting school lunch," Roxas muttered and walked with his friends to the cafeteria. "Hey, Olette... Kind of need that favor today. I can coach you during break, but this nanny isn't budging so far. You're riding home with me today for a 'study day', okay?" Roxas asked, turning his attention to Olette.

"Sure... Hey, someone's at our table," she said, pointing.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, turning his attention to the red haired man wearing sunglasses lounging at the bench around their circular table. "Oh, no... He can't... NO!"

"What, you know that guy?" Pence asked.

"I recognize him as that really cute guy outside the school yesterday- he watched us work out for the last three minutes of school. He pulled up and while he was waiting watched us run on the track. He even looked at me!" Olette gushed.

"Oh, god..." Roxas muttered.

"Well, Roxas- who is he?" Hayner asked.

"That, my friends, is my nanny."

"You have a nanny?!" Hayner asked, laughing.

"Shut up, Hayner!" Roxas snapped.

"I'm riding home with THAT?!" Olette asked. Roxas swore he could almost see the drool pouring out of her mouth. He started towards the line with Hayner and Pence.

"Go sit, Olette. He probably won't be here long," Roxas said. "Olette looked more than happy to go sit," Roxas commented as the trio stood in line, watching as the only girl in their group scurried away to their table, home made lunch in hand. Roxas watched her shyly sit down, and he lowered his sunglasses at her. He asked her something, making Roxas very uncomfortable. 'God knows what he's asking her!' Roxas thought, panicked. Olette nodded, and as soon as Axel's attention was back on Roxas, her face turned bright red and Roxas could see her swoon. 'What is her problem? It's not like he's Leonhart- he's not bad looking, but- wait! What the hell am I thinking? This guy is an idiot and I think he looks okay?' Roxas thought. 'Something's wrong with me or something- I hate this guy! His eyes are so intimidating, and green- bright, utterly, spectacularly, glowing green. No! I hate his eyes! I hate his face! I hate his hair! Why am I complimenting him? I need to eat! Lunchtime= Hungry Roxas= Crazy, Desparate Roxas. I need food- I'm going nuts!' Roxas thought. Axel raised his hand and curled his finger like he had the day Roxas first met him. Roxas looked at him confused, like 'why? I need my lunch, and I'm getting it!' Then Axel held up a brown paper bag.

"He made me a lunch?" Roxas asked himself. Then he carefully walked to the table. He reached Axel, who stood up upon Roxas reaching the table.

"Here you are, Deedles," Axel said in a low voice. 'Is it me, or did that sound slightly seductive?' Roxas thought.

"Don't say that!" Roxas snapped when he realized Axel had called him the dreaded D-word.

"Hey, just bringing you lunch. You should really say thank you- got it memorized?" Axel asked. Roxas gritted his teeth.

"Thanks," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"You're welcome. See you after school. You, too, miss," Axel said, lowering his sunglasses and winking at Olette, causing her face to turn bright red and smile shyly. Axel waved quickly and slipped out of the cafeteria.

"Did you see that?" Olette said drunkenly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Roxas sat down, Hayner and Pence joining them seconds later.

"Whatever you don't want I'll take," Pence said, already starting to eat the pizza they were serving today. Roxas opened his bag and pulled out a plastic wrapped sandwich. Turkey and ham- he would eat that. Chips, Twinkie... Paper wrapped? And it was sort of sticky. Roxas's eyes bulged when he saw the little message from Axel... And his lube. There, in straight, near-perfect lettering, it was written:

"Deeds- Here's a pb and jelly sandwich, and your lube just because I know how much you love 'jelly'- Love, Axel"

Hayner began to read over Roxas's shoulder and burst out laughing. Roxas glared at him angrily.

"Dude, I love your nanny, too!" Hayner laughed.

"Pence, want a sandwich?" Roxas asked, tearing the note off and tossing the sandwich to Pence, who would eat just about anything. He crumpled the paper and threw it at the trash can. It hit the edge and it bounced off. Roxas ate the rest of his lunch, resenting the fact it was Axel who handled it instead of his mom. Then, he wordlessly slipped the lube into his backpack unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caught For Naught

Roxas and Olette walked toward the car together after school. Roxas opened the driver's side passenger seat and let Olette sit down and closed the door. Then Roxas sat in the opposite side in the back seat. Axel got into the front seat.

"Roxas, aren't you going to introduce me to your little girlfriend?" Axel asked.

"Ngh... Her name is Olette. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Hello, then, Olette. I'm Axel, Roxas's nanny. Where do you live so I can drop you off later?"

"Oh, just across the street- I can walk," Olette said. The rest of the ride was silent. They got home and Axel let them in then stood in the doorway.

"Alright, then. I have to go meet a friend in town. I'll be back in five minutes- be good now, okay?" Axel asked.

"Sure, we will be good," Olette said. Axel smiled at her.

"Keep an eye on Deeds, here, 'kay, doll?" Axel asked.

"I will," she said, smiling glazily at Axel. Then he left. As soon as the car pulled out, Roxas looked to Olette.

"Okay, let's go," Roxas said, dragging her upstairs.

"Hey... Roxas- before this can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How long are we going to have to do this?"

"Well, if we start faking now, I'll be able to tweak your acting to make it perfect."

"Well... Have you ever thought about it for real?"

"Well... No- I can't really imagine myself doing that, though. So I guess a fake rehearsal would do some good," Roxas said, opening his door. He saw the magazines on the bed. "Eeeepp!" he squeaked. "Hang on!" he said, closing the door and then moving the magazines back under the mattress. 'Axel was in here,' Roxas thought, then let Olette in.

"Sorry- a little mess."

"It's fine... How are we going to do this? He won't believe it if he sees our clothes."

"He will if they're on the floor. All you need to do is be wearing your underwear. Sorry, Olette, but it needs to be believable."

"And what about positions? If they're off he'll suspect something- he looks like someone who has been busy like that before..."

"... Hey, um... What did you mean by 'thought about it for real?'" Roxas asked.

"Oh, nothing... I was just asking."

"Why, did you, like... Make it not fake?"

"No! No! I mean... Maybe... Oh, I don't know!"

"Well, we better start fake and if it goes somewhere weird, both of us can call a pause. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright... I guess start stripping..."

"... I guess so," Olette said. She turned away, nervous. She sort of liked Roxas, and she thought that the nanny was cute... She grabbed the base of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She was glad she wore something that matched- it would be embarrassing if not. She started slipping out of her skirt and looked back at Roxas, who was shirtless and had his hands at his belt, just about to unfasten it, and he was watching her.

"ROXAS!" she squealed.

"Sorry!" he said, and fumbled before he could get the belt undone.

"Why am I getting upset- you're about to be perched on me like this," she muttered. When she turned around, she was shyly covering herself with her arms. Roxas was standing by the bed in his boxers. You could just see the outline of abs on his stomach- it was barely noticeable, but it was there and you could see it. Olette sat down on the bed. "Now what?" she asked.

"Umm... Get under the blankets in the middle?" Roxas suggested. She inched over there and Roxas climbed onto the bed. They sat there a few seconds.

"So... Do you kind of understand the noises?" he asked.

"Noises?"

"Yeah... I heard that's something."

"I can try, but I don't want to do it unless I know Axel's going to walk in like you plan."

"Okay... Here goes," Roxas said, noticing it's been about four minutes since he left. He knows Axel works like clockwork- always early. Roxas pulled the sheets back and threw them over his shoulders. Olette leaned back. Olette, with Roxas's guidance put her legs around his torso, and he positioned to where they would line up properly. She wrapped her hands up over his back.

"I'm going to be very low over you, okay? And there is going to be some grinding- I'm sorry," Roxas whispered. Both were questioning the choice, but Roxas really wanted this nanny to go away... he was unable to think of any other way to do it. Roxas heard the car pull into the driveway. Then Axel's voice, though Roxas couldn't make out the words, and the front door.

"Go!" Roxas whispered. Then he carefully lowered himself on Olette, putting his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. 'Please let this be believable,' Roxas prayed. He started pushing his crotch to Olette, causing the mattresses to squeak and queuing in Olette on her part. She bit her lip and started whimpering, making for a pretty good act. Roxas also found he actually kind of liked the rubbing a little. He heard Axel come upstairs, a little jingling noise following. "Go, Olette- moan!" Roxas hissed. She then let out a very believable moan.

"How's that?" she whispered.

"Do it some more!" Roxas hissed. He heard a hand on the knob.

"Yes... Yes!" Roxas growled, out of happiness that Axel might flee and in an act of pretending. Axel opened the door. He looked up and saw Roxas and Olette. Then he snickered and smiled at them.

"Well, I see you guys are SUPER busy- Sex Education study? Your role playing sucks. You guys can get up. Pretty good act but I know exactly what Roxas is up to. Trying to chase me out- I'm on to both of you," Axel said, smiling. "Olette, you want me to walk you home?"

"N-no- I'm okay!" Olette said, jumping up and putting on her shirt.

"Roxas, you got some explaining- I went to go get something from my buddy Demyx for you and I come home to this." Olette dressed and ran out. After the front door shut, Axel shook his head. "I brought him just for you while I was here, too... I guess playing sex is more fun than what I brought, though," Axel said. 'Him? For me?' Roxas thought.

"I doubt anything you think would be fun is fun, but... What did you bring?" Roxas asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, first you should cover that up-" he said, pointing to Roxas's front, "and then put some pants on." Roxas noticed that the rubbing from earlier might have affected him more than he thought. He pulled his sheets over the slightly larger than usual bulge and then reached out for his pants. He slipped them on, making it less noticeable, and then he looked at Axel, who was still in the doorway.

"So what is it?" Roxas asked. Axel thought he saw a breakthrough- bring surprises for Roxas, and Roxas gets nice and interested.

"Alright. Stay there, and I'll call him. Scootch! Come here!" Axel called, slapping his thighs. That little jingly noise was louder this time and a little black bulldog came running in and jumped at Roxas, licking his hands and wagging his stumpy tail.

"Whoa!" Roxas said, in pleasant surprise.

"Your mom said it was alright to let him stay here- Demyx hates having to clean up after him," Axel said. Roxas enjoyed the surprise. 'Wait- what am I thinking? This is Axel's dog.' Roxas stopped petting Scootch and put his shirt back on. He went downstairs and started his homework, grabbing an apple and a coke. After an hour or so, he finished, showered and went downstairs. It was Friday night, and his favorite shows were coming on soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_(note: Southerland Nights was mentioned to help them out. yes, they are a legit band and they are trying to lift off, so I'm trying to help them get discovered because I promised the lead singer I would. also, Screaming Eagles is not a band that I know of, I made this one up for my own entertainment. I often use it in other fanfictions I have finished and will be publishing, simply as something to let you know that I've been there and probably wrote that.)_

Chapter 4: Spies, Whys, and Cherry Prize

After a while, he got up to use the restroom. He started past Axel's room, and saw the door was cracked. Curious, he peeked inside. He saw Axel standing on his bed in only boxers, headphones on, holding an invisible microphone stand with a mike on it, and nodding his head. Axel's eyes were closed and he began to hum... Your Poison by Southerland Nights. Roxas knew this song well- Hayner had showed it to Roxas when Olette 'fell in love' with the song and showed him. Hayner hadn't cared much for it, but Roxas loved it. When he had finished, he stepped off his bed, eyes still closed as he gathered his clothes, mouthing the lyrics to something else. Roxas noted the electric guitars and read Axel's lips before concluding it was Screaming Eagles... They were one of those dirty bands his mom didn't like... Their songs were always inappropriate, and though sung by guys, the songs depicted sex with another man.

He tossed the clothes into his hamper and started rotating his hips to the music he was listening to. Only then did Roxas notice how feminine they were. They were even more curvy than Olette's. Roxas saw Axel's chest... Bare, and smooth... And he had abs. Roxas clamped his mouth shut quickly and swallowed, realizing his jaw had dropped and he had a bit of saliva accumulating. Axel turned away from the door in a quck twirl. Axel threw one arm straight up with the other's fingers on the back of the first arm's hand, all while throwing his hips to the same side. The fingers trailed down his arm, causing Roxas to shiver for some reason. It was an extremely feminine dance move, but Axel made it strangely masculine and seductive at the same time. When the fingers reached his bicep, Axel's head turned slightly, one brilliant green eye focused on Roxas. Roxas gasped quietly. 'I'm caught!' he thought and backed up.

"Roxas, I'm shocked- spying on your nanny. Tsk, tsk. Bad Deedles," Axel said, the corners of his mouth twitching up in amusement as he walked towards the door. Axel closed the door and grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans to wear. He snickered slightly at the cute little teen he had to watch, though it seemed the teen was doing his share of watching as well. Roxas, meanwhile, scurried down the hall to the bathroom. He was angry- why, WHY had he kept looking? Roxas finished his business in the bathroom and he went back downstairs, just to find Axel sitting in his spot on the couch, Scootch's head resting in his lap. Roxas angrily turned his vision to a picture of his mom on the wall. If he glared at Axel, Axel would be a jerk about it.

"Deedles, you miss your mommy?" Axel asked. He was a jerk anyway, to Roxas's dismay.

"No!... Maybe a little... But it's none of your business!" Roxas shouted. He sat down, crossing his arms on the floor facing away from Axel. The photo he was looking at? It was his whole family, with Ventus's head cut out- his mom had done that after the divorce. If they were still together, he wouldn't be sitting here being bullied by Axel. He felt a tear slip from his eye and he sniffed to keep any running from his nose from doing the same. He wiped the tear away quickly. He DID miss his mom, but only because Axel was the worst person to be stuck with here.

"Roxas... Are you crying?"

"No!" Suddenly Axel was sitting next to him on the floor, and saw Roxas's angry red face.

"You're frowning... And a frown is a broken face. Need me to fix it?" Axel said, a feeble attempt at cheering him up.

"Go away!" Axel got on his knees and stared at Roxas for a second. Then an idea showed up. 'All he needs is some mommy attention,' Axel thought. Then he smiled. "It looks like someone needs a hug!" Axel said, poking his finger towards Roxas.

"Hmph!" Roxas scoffed, glaring at Axel. He turned his head towards the tv and glared at it. Then he felt two strong, warm arms wrap around his neck and shoulders. "Ngh!" Roxas gasped, face turning red- Axel's face was pressed against his ear.

"Get off," Roxas demanded flatly. 'He needs more attention,' Axel thought. If Roxas was pissy he would be very unpleasant to be around... but Axel wanted to tease him a little while he was trying to cheer him up, just to entertain him.

"Looks like someone needs a kiss, too. Want me to do it just like mommy?" Axel asked. "A little peck on the cheek for Deedles?" Axel suggested. Roxas felt Axel's face leave his ear. He turned his face to that side.

"No, donmph-" Roxas began in objection when Axel's lips and his met by accident. Axel had been going for the cheek when Roxas turned, moving the destination. Roxas watched as Axel's eyes flew open and Axel gasped, pulling away quickly, face turning red himself. Roxas just couldn't help but stare.

"S-sorry," Axel muttered. "I'll just... Go to bed... Come on, Scootch." Then he went to his room, Scootch following loyally. Roxas just sat there in shock. He kissed his nanny. 'Why am I not mad?' he asked himself. He tested what he was feeling about this all over, looking for anything like anger, or even regret. All he felt was a solid shock and tingly lips. 'Tingly lips? Why? Why do they tingle like... They want more?' He questioned wether or not he truly hated or despised Axel. Roxas felt like his lips were still pressed into Axel's... And he realized Axel must have been wearing lip balm or something. He felt it lingering on his lips just like the sensation- Roxas ran his tounge over his upper lip... Cherry? Cherry Lip Balm. And it tasted like the way Olette's balm smelled. Roxas quickly distinguished why. It was the same brand. Cherry Prize lip balm. Roxas didn't know wether he liked it or not... He would need to try and do this again, just to make sure. Like an experiment- he wanted to know how he felt about this, and the shock was wearing off- and after tasting his own lips, so did the tingle. He made sure there would be some way to figure it out- right now, he needed to think...

Axel sat in his room a long time after Roxas and his incident. He knew Roxas would be asleep- and he kind of wanted to see Roxas's face asleep and softened again. He got up and walked down the hall. He hadn't liked anyone this much since her, and he promised she would never occur to him again... But he kind of liked him, more. Larxene had broken his heart. They dated for almost a year. Axel had bought her a ring. He came home to the apartment they'd shared the last two months and he walked in on her and his best friend. He hadn't spoken to her or Saïx since. He grabbed his stuff and the puppy he had gotten her for Christmas the day before he caught her cheating ass. He moved in with Demyx and Marluxia at Marluxia's apartment. Marluxia was in college, Demyx was just older than Roxas by a year but he was dating Marly's little sister. Marly took a liking to Demyx, letting him stay there so Demyx could be closer to Naminé (who was Marluxia's sister) and they've been in the apartment since. Marluxia even convinced his brothers to not haze him or anything during rush- Demyx was cool, and because of Naminé he got special privileges. Demyx's parents had kicked him out for reasons he has explained about a hundred times to Axel but Axel never paid attention. Then, almost six months later he gets this job. He saw Roxas's picture and knew this kid with his heart even though they'd never met. As soon as he had first seen Roxas that first day, he knew he wanted to do this job well. Roxas had an attitude, and Axel's fiery temper got the best of him. Now Roxas hated him and he didn't want that. He just wanted to be seen as maybe an older brother type figure, or a role model. He even brought his dog to make him happy. Axel crept into Roxas's room and saw he wasn't there. He saw the lights on downstairs. Axel sighed and walked down. He saw Roxas leaning on the couch arm asleep and snoring and even drooling a little. Axel picked him up easily and carried him to his room. He lay Roxas down on the bed and covered him up. He saw the mattress ruffled- Roxas must've put the mags back. Axel reached under and took them. He dropped them in the trash on the way out and glanced back at Roxas's sleeping face. He walked back to the bed and brushed some hair out of Roxas's face and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Deedles."


	5. Chapter 5

_(note: this chapter has an **EXPLICIT SCENE**.** IF AGAINST TO GUYS HAVING SEX, OR IF AGAINST SEX BETWEEN PEOPLE OF SIGNIFICANT AGE DIFFERENCE DESCRIBED IN DETAIL**, **SKIP THIS CHAPTER**! and don't say I didn't warn you.)_

Chapter 5: Dirty Fool Makes For Dirty Tools

Roxas awoke the next morning- Saturday! Roxas ran downstairs to find a note next to a plate of... Eggs and bacon! Roxas wearily bit into the eggs. They were still warm and tasted pretty good. As he finished up he read the note.

"'Went out to get some groceries last night. I'm in the garage working on the car. If you want to help, put on some clothes you can get dirty- Axel'," Roxas read. He looked at his clothes- these would work. He ran downstairs.

"Hey, Axel- I got your note. Need help?"

"Why you're quite polite this morning. What's the catch?"

"No catch. Technically this is my car and I want it fixed- why'd you break it?" Roxas demanded, remembering Axel thought he hated him.

"Bring me that wrench on the table. I nearly have this finished. Please? I'll even make some more bacon for you," Axel pleaded. Roxas scanned the floor- there was a toolbox and a small rolling worktable he could conveniently trip over... With luck he might cut his forehead or something. He walked to the table.

"Is this it?"

"Yes." Roxas pretended to prepare to throw it.

"Please, just bring it here and don't throw it."

"Fiiinnne," Roxas whined. He ran towards Axel, tripped over the toolbox (on purpose) and cut his cheek on the worktable. He had planned on his forehead but this was even better. It really did hurt, though and Roxas couldn't help but tear up.

"Owww!" Roxas complained. Axel was already at his side though seconds ago he was under the car.

"Oh, god!- Roxas, are you okay?" Axel asked. He was wearing a tank top and his hands and face were smeared with grease. He helped Roxas to his feet and seated him in the kitchen. "Stay there- I'll go get the kit. Oh, damn- you're bleeding! Hang on!" Axel said, running to the bathroom. He brought back the kit and washed his hands. He took a bowl of water and a washcloth to the counter island. He started cleaning Roxas's cut, and Roxas watched the concern in Axel's eyes. Those bright, brilliant green eyes.

"Why were you running? This could get me fired!" Axel fretted.

"Good... Well, actually, if you leave I'll miss Scootch, but that's it!" Roxas said, trying to keep up the injured, 'I hate you' act.

"Listen, if you'll be good, I'll make some cupcakes, home made. Please don't let your mom blame me- I guarantee you will love these, just please!"

"Alright! Stop talking and make me better or I will tell!" Roxas threatened. He was pretty good at acting. Axel bandaged the last of Roxas's cheek.

"Is there anything else?" Axel asked helpfully. He washed his face off.

"My mom can make a scratch painless with a kiss, but she's not around. Maybe I'll call and ask her to kiss my owie," Roxas said, sounding a little spiteful.

"Nannies might be able to do that- don't call your mom. Here," Axel said. He was so worried about losing this job- he really enjoyed spending time with Roxas even though he knew Roxas hated him. He grabbed Roxas's shoulders and leaned into the injured cheek. This was it- Roxas's chance.

"Axel, don't-" he said in an act, turning his head. His lips brushed Axel's as Axel pulled away.

"Like I'm going to let that happen twice. I think you want me fired. Is there a camera in here?" Axel said, searching the room. 'There was definitely something other than the tingle... Do I like Axel?' Roxas thought. 'Maybe... Maybe another kiss would work. But I had to get him to let me do it,' Roxas thought. The cupcakes- he might be able to use that somehow.

"Axel, I would really like those cupcakes now," Roxas demanded. Axel stopped before he searched the mantle.

"Alright, alright- I'll get started... So impatient," Axel commented to himself, starting on the cakes. About an hour later, Axel finished the cupcakes. He frosted them, too, with homemade frosting... Everything was made from scratch, and even Roxas was a little impressed at Axel's prowess. Roxas was sitting on the couch watching tv. Axel came over with two cupcakes and handed one to Roxas. Roxas took one bite and fell in love with the frosting- it was one of the best things he had ever eaten. He scarfed it down, Axel watching intently.

"There's more... I guess you like them?" Axel said, confused. Roxas would've grimaced when handed something by Axel, but... Now Axel was suspecting something. He looked back at the tv and took a bite off the top- frosting smeared on his lips. He licked the top lip slowly to get all the frosting- it had a tendency to not come off with one easy move, and Axel also wanted to savor it- this frosting was one of his favorite sweet things to eat and when he had it, he would always get carried away and go overboard trying to make it last. Roxas watched him carefully, the image sending those same shivers down his spine. He also noticed Axel still had some frosting. Before Axel could clear it, Roxas decided to try and distract him.

"Axel...?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at him. He blinked exasperatedly, picking up on the 'I want something big' tone of Roxas's voice.

"Yes?" he asked, turning. Roxas carefully lunged upward and grabbed Axel's face carefully and pressed his lips to Axel. He started running his tongue along the icing, sweeping it away quickly. Axel at the moment was stunned. 'He... What... Why?' Axel thought, unable to think straight. He pulled away.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Axel asked, concerned.

"I... I just really like the frosting..." Roxas excused.

"No... That wasn't it at all. What's wrong with you?"

"I... I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you want? Do you want some icing? Did you hit your head? If you want something don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Well... I do want something..."

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me again."

"... I can't do that."

"But I can," Roxas mumbled and brought his face close to Axel's, barely brushing Axel's lips. 'He doesn't realize how much I want him despite the fact I'm supposed to take care of him,' Axel thought, just kind of wishing Roxas would stop. Axel felt Roxas's lips brushing his, soft and lightly as a feather.

"Roxas..." he whispered.

"Do it... Kiss me. I want you to," Roxas pleaded. Axel bit his own lip lightly.

"I'll tell if you don't."

"You manipulative... Little... Very bad Deedles," Axel gasped, heart racing. Then he pressed his lips into Roxas's. Roxas gasped enthusiastically at Axel's caving and pressed his body into Axel's. Roxas grabbed the front of Axel's shirt when he broke for air briefly.

"I want you to make a mess of me," Roxas growled desperately into Axel's ear. Axel nipped Roxas's ear, and Roxas turned his head to kiss him again. Axel shoved him down onto the couch and got up onto his knees. As Axel kneeled there, he watched Roxas severely and undid his belt.

"Are you sure, Roxas? Because once I get started there's no telling how bad I'll tear you up," Axel said.

"Do it, Axel- just do it!" Roxas begged. That last kiss told him all he needed. He liked it, and he knew he wanted more. He felt something special. He had to have Axel.

"Okay... But you can't tell your mom, deal?"

"Sure, sure." Roxas hastily unbuttoned his pants and Axel yanked them off, revealing Roxas's boxers. Roxas grabbed the bottom of Axel's shirt and tugged it over his head. Roxas took in the sight of that body he had so wanted to see since that night when he saw Axel dancing. He groaned out of utter desire. Axel dropped on Roxas and began to kiss him deeply. He swooped his tongue through Roxas's mouth, tasting the cupcake that had been eaten not more than a minute ago. Axel unzipped his pants and reached through the gap in Roxas's boxers, pulling out Roxas's erection and stroking it, sighing out of lust. Roxas groaned, wishing Axel would stop teasing him. Axel wrapped his long fingers around Roxas and slid his hand up and down. He increased speed. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and made Axel's grip tighten a little. This was the friction he had slightly wanted that day with Olette. Axel pumped still harder, understanding his forbidden lover's body language. Roxas moaned out of pure joy and Axel bit his lip, hardly able to resist the call of pleasure.

"That's it, Roxas... Tell me what you want. I'm all ears," Axel said softly. The young, sweet body below him arched in an attempt to make him go still faster.

"Oh, Axel- yessss!" Roxas hissed, clenching Axel's hand still tighter.

"Come for me, Roxas. Let me have you," Axel whispered. Roxas groaned still louder. He ran his fingers down his face, tearing the bandage away.

"Make some more noise!" Axel pleaded softly, and Roxas moaned in response.

"Say my name. Let me know it's me. Say it, Roxas." Roxas bit his lip. He wanted to comply, but if he did he knew he would explode. He began to taste blood. He arched his back.

"A-Ah... AX-EL!" Roxas forced out, along with other pleasantries for Axel. Roxas's fluid spilled onto Axel's hand. Axel brought up his white-covered fingers. Roxas watched Axel carefully as Axel looked at the thick, warm liquid and back to Roxas. Axel leaned over him again and brushed his semen covered fingers along Roxas's bottom lip before kissing him to share Roxas's flavor. Roxas fought Axel's tongue for it greedily before pushing Axel back. Axel kneeled there and Roxas mirrored him for a brief second before taking Axel's fingers and licking and sucking each one seductively. Axel bit his lip and grinned. Then Roxas pulled Axel's sore erection out and bent down, bringing the tip to his lips. Roxas enveloped a majority in his mouth, running his tongue along it and sucking. Axel leaned back.

"Ahhhhh... Roxas," he moaned to himself, leaning back on the opposite arm rest of the couch. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, barely able to taste Roxas anymore. While Roxas blew Axel, Axel ran his now moist fingers under Roxas's boxers. He found Roxas's anus quickly and slipped his fingers inside. Roxas moaned in enjoyable pain around Axel's penis as Axel prodded inside him with his long fingers. He added a third finger, causing Roxas to moan out yet again. As Axel fingered Roxas while Roxas pleasured him, Roxas kept trying to lean onto Axel's hand, just trying to get Axel to go deeper. Axel understood fully immediately and extracted his fingers, grabbing Roxas's shirt and removing it, causing Roxas's mouth to release him. Axel grinned impishly at the young, bare body below him. He shoved Roxas back and slid himself underneath Roxas. He slid Roxas's boxers down to where they hung off one ankle. He pulled Roxas's legs over his hips and took his moist member, plunging it into Roxas causing a guttural groan from him. Roxas's felt the pain, but he had wanted it so bad that the piercing pain around his opening was worth every second. Axel began using his shaft to prod around Roxas, when suddenly he hit a certain place in there that sent a tremor of pleasure through Roxas as well as triggering a moan. Axel repeatedly pressed into that spot until Roxas's cries became too much. Axel sent off fireworks in Roxas's body, causing him to jolt and squeeze Axel's torso between his knees, toes curled in orgasmic pleasure. Axel extracted himself and leaned back into his side of the couch, both boys panting and perspiring some.

"That... Was one dirty way to tool around with me, Axel," Roxas gasped after a few seconds.

"You begged me, Roxas... I had no choice except burn in the fires of passion."

"Nice word choice," Roxas commented.

"Yeah... I'll also burn in hell for this, too- I just know it."

"You won't burn alone- I can promise you that," Roxas said. And they lay there for a while, catching their breaths and their own thoughts on what just transpired between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Message From A Past Undesired

Roxas got up several minutes later, but to him it felt like hours. He had sex... With his nanny... Who just happens to be ten years older than him. The odd thing? He liked it. Another odd thing? It was he, Roxas, who seduced him, Axel. He didn't care when his boxers fell off his foot. He didn't care he was walking to his room naked in front of a guest- that guest being both Axel and Scootch. Scootch was sitting at the foot of the stairs. Roxas started up the stairs, and as he passed Scootch the dog barked once softly. Roxas walked up the stairs, passed Axel's room, and opened his own bedroom door. He went inside, and grabbed a new pair of boxers, a shirt, and a pair of pajama pants. (Summer vacation was in three days- he got out Tuesday- and Roxas still wore pants.)

He took them to the bathroom and reluctantly showered. 'I don't want to wash his touch from me,' Roxas thought. He bathed anyway, not wanting to be sticky from the bit of sweat that had come up in the middle of all that heat. He started feeling a little sore around in his backside- all that forcing in and out...! Roxas rolled his eyes in ecstasy just remembering how it felt. He finished showering and dried himself off. He threw the towel over the rack and looked at the steam coated mirror. He took his hand and streaked away a spot. He looked into his face- it wasn't the same smooth, child-like face it was two days ago. It was different. He examined every feature one at a time- nose. Exactly the same. Cheeks. Same set as two days ago. Mouth. Still the way he had left it. Hair. Still normal. Eyes. Still the same- that little glimmer his mom never seemed to notice that meant he was hiding something was still there like always. Then what was it? The expression. He had his face set a way he has never set it before... somehow, it too was very similar to his usual face. But he knew it was different, now. He brushed his teeth, also reluctantly, not wanting to wash Axel's tongue or Axel in general from it. He brushed his hair, and then he dressed. He went outside the bathroom.

"Scootch!" he whispered softly, slapping his thigh quietly, too- he felt he needed to be quiet. The house just had that feel to it like the walls could hear, and so could everyone else. Or like when you know it's nighttime, and everyone is sleeping and you don't want to wake anyone up. As soon as he had slapped his thigh, he heard that familiar jingle.

"Hey, Scootch," Roxas mumbled and pet the bulldog while the dog's tail wagged and wagged, much to Roxas's amusement because the tail itself was just a little nub on the dog's rear. He stood up straight- he had been crouching to pet Scootch. He walked downstairs and found Axel asleep on the couch, pants still undone, his own boxers still open revealing a little bit of the flesh beneath. Roxas walked over to the couch. He thought back to the quietness- he had somehow known Axel was asleep. He took in the sight- Axel laying there, peaceful face, one leg folded under the other in a backwards '4', one hand behind his head and the other laying across his stomach. Roxas hesitated before reaching out. Axel slept soundlessly, the only evidence of being alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Roxas reached out shyly and brushed his fingertips along Axel's stomach. Axel sighed and Roxas turned his head quickly, withdrawing his hand to make sure Axel didn't wake up. He slept on and Roxas relaxed himself. He ran his fingers along Axel's hair and found it to be soft, like a kitten's fur. Roxas petted it a few more times, still surprised at the unexpected texture. Then he looked back at Axel's face. It was peaceful and just so... Innocent, somehow. He was a grown man, he had just had sex with his client's son, and he was so tall and somehow looked like an innocent young teen. Just like Roxas. And it, too had that difference- when Roxas would look at his face before, thinking back on it, Axel looked pretty happy and bright. Now he, too just had that difference. Roxas put his hand on the side of this face lovingly and rubbed his thumb along Axel's cheekbone and smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Axel's forehead. Axel sighed again and shifted. Roxas stood up and looked at Axel, smiling. Axel had a soft dreamy smile dancing on his lips.

"Sweet dreams, Axel. I never thought I'd be wishing anything good for you," he said, saying the last sentence more to himself. Then he went to his room. "Come on, Scootch. You can sleep in here with me," Roxas whispered to the little fat black bulldog at his feet. Scootch obediently followed Roxas and once Roxas was settled, hopped onto Roxas's bed and rested his head on Roxas's chest. Roxas fell asleep quickly and Scootch stayed with him until later in the night.

Axel woke up some time later on the couch. He noticed Roxas wasn't there. 'Why had I let him do that? If anyone ever found out...' he thought. This job meant everything to him because Roxas was someone Axel really cared about. If Axel ever lost Roxas, he wouldn't know what to do. He went upstairs and showered. He had the towel wrapped around his waist as he walked down to his own room. He dressed and went to Roxas's room. He found Roxas asleep, and Scootch raised his head. Axel smiled and turned. Roxas was alright, and Scootch was with him. Axel went to his room. He heard that familiar jingle as he knew Scootch would be following him. He entered his room and his cell phone beeped.

"A text?" he asked and checked his phone. It was an unrecognized number. He opened the message.

"Axel, it's me, Larxene- I really miss you, and... Will you please take me back?" Axel grimaced at the phone. He did miss her, even if it was barely. But he had finally moved on. Not only that, but now his near-perfect evening was ruined because that witch- that heart-breaking, lying, cheating witch- had to show up out of nowhere and stir his shit up again. He deleted the message- he did NOT want to deal with her right now. She probably cheated on Saïx and he wised up and ditched that bitch in the dirt. Axel sat down heavily on his bed and lay down. His phone went off again.

"Errrrgh!" he grumbled and yanked the covers over his head angrily. "Just leave me alone!" he muttered. He fell asleep finally, after a while and once he was out Scootch hopped up onto the bed and lay down. Even the dog had a feeling this wouldn't go down smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7

_(note: dear Axel X Larxene fans- I will not apologize. the end.)_

Chapter 7: Warning- Fat Dog Jogging.

The next morning Axel woke up to another message on his phone. He deleted them without even reading them- they were all from Larxene, anyway. He dressed and went to the car. He had finished the job before the cupcakes- took about an hour though, and he had thought Roxas was getting impatient, but as it had turned out it wasn't the cupcakes Roxas had really wanted... He made up some breakfast. 'Sunday,' he thought. He remembered all the days his mom had taken him to church, all the times she said 'if you ever lay with another man you're going to hell!' and all the times he had heard her praying her son would grow up right. Axel had once been fascinated with male anatomy, especially around the time his friends started checking out girls. His mom had stuffed him back into the 'straight side' of the relationship line, when in truth Axel found he was much happier on the side that pairs him with Roxas. He heard Roxas come downstairs.

"Morning, Deedles," Axel greeted good-humoredly. Roxas, for the first time when Axel called him that, or anyone for that matter, smiled. "Well, now THERE's that sunshine!" Axel said brightly. Roxas walked to the counter island and sat down, still grinning.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, curious about the pan Axel was standing over.

"French toast, this morning," Axel replied. The atmosphere around the two of them had changed a lot. It was lighter, comfortable, and soft, like a sheet of silk had wrapped around both of them.

"Sounds nice," Roxas said.

"I'm kind of busy right here, but if you want something to drink feel free to get it- this IS your house, after all." Roxas nodded and got a glass. He went to the fridge and poured some milk. He took a big drink of it and then filled the glass back up all the way. He started back to the counter island, and along the way, stopped and wrapped one arm around Axel's waist in a one-armed hug. Axel wrapped his free arm around Roxas's shoulders and flipped the piece of French toast he had on. Roxas took another sip of milk and licked it off his upper lip. He looked up at Axel expectantly with his large, sapphire eyes.

"What are we going to do today? I've been at home all weekend, and I'm getting kind of bored with the tv," Roxas asked.

"Mmm... How about we take Scootch to the park? He's a little fat ass and it's about time he had a good walk," Axel said.

"Sounds good," Roxas said, leaning his head into Axel's side. Axel disengaged his hand from the hug and grabbed Roxas's shoulder, pushing him behind him gently

"Okay, I got enough to keep you eating while I make some for me. Go sit down and I'll bring you a plate," Axel said. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and kissed his wrist before sitting down at the counter island. Axel set up a plate and handed it to Roxas along with some syrup. Then he started his own food. Roxas started to eat.

"This is great," Roxas said between mouthfuls. Axel set his own plate and sat down next to Roxas. They ate in silence, and when Roxas was finished, he filled Scootch's bowl with some kibbles. Scootch ate loudly, crunching and smacking. When everyone was finished, they got ready to go. Axel leashed Scootch and grabbed Roxas's hand.

"This was not proper in the least bit, so... Think of this as a low profile date," Axel said.

"Yeah... We had seeee...'it'. Before a date... I don't like the 's' word. So yeah," Roxas agreed, embarrassed.

"Remember- low profile," Axel said quietly.

"If it's low profile why are you holding my hand?"

"Right," Axel said, releasing Roxas's hand. "Ready, Scootch?" Axel asked enthusiastically. Scootch wagged his tail and circled, barking excitedly. They left the house and walked to the park. Axel and Roxas sat on a bench there for a minute.

"Roxas... Do you want to play fetch with him? I don't have any of his toys, but he'll play with a stick if you get him one," Axel suggested. He was going to say something else, but he decided he didn't want to waste it now. At the last second he decided it would be better to wait. He pointed to a stick in a flower bed.

"Don't step on the flowers," he called as Roxas ran to get it. Axel bent down and unleashed Scootch. Roxas trotted back, the smile on his face putting the sun to shame in Axel's eyes. Axel couldn't help but grin.

"C'mon, Scootch!" Roxas said, waving the stick in front of the dog. Scootch ran after him willingly, chasing the stick whenever Roxas threw it. Axel couldn't help but snicker whenever Scootch ran after the stick- his jowls would bounce and sling drool everywhere, tongue lolling, and he jiggled like a dog made out of jello. Axel saw Roxas getting hot and looked at a little vendor stand. 'Ice cream would be nice,' he thought, lowering his sunglasses. He never noticed much when he did so- it was just an absentminded thing he does when he was intrigued by something. He pulled five dollars from his wallet and went to the vendor.

"Three ice creams, please," he asked politely.

"Sure is a lot of ice cream for one guy," the man commented.

"It's not all for me- just one is. The other is for a friend."

"Who's your friend? That boy there?" he asked, pointing to Roxas. "Looks a little young for you," he said, more wearily.

"Oh, no... Not like that. I'm... I'm his nanny, actually. His mother is very busy and I'm just keeping an eye on him."

"Oh... He sure is having fun, then, isn't he?"

"Sure is..."

"Here's your ice cream," the man said. Axel took it and pushed his glasses back up on his nose just to make sure they were up right. Roxas ran up to Axel as Axel walked back to the bench.

"You missed it," Roxas panted, grinning. "Scootch didn't want to drop the stick so I had to chase him, and then he tossed his head and it flew a few feet, and then I threw it again. He got it and he's running over here right now, but it was so cool how he can sorta throw a stick."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Axel said, "but I got you some ice cream," he added. He held one out to Roxas.

"Thanks," Roxas said, taking one and unwrapping it to reveal the blue, flavorful treat underneath. Axel unwrapped his own and held it in his mouth while he unwrapped the third. Axel led Roxas back to the bench, Scootch following close behind. They sat down and started eating the ice cream, and while Axel ate his he held the other one out for Scootch, who licked it willingly.

"Axel, you really like that dog, don't you?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah... He means a lot to me..." Axel said. Scootch was the only thing that made him happy that he could keep from a relationship that went amiss.

"Where did you get him?"

"A pet shop... He was a present but I had to take him back and he's been with me since," Axel said.

"Who did you give him to?"

"My ex..."

"You... Of course you did, but you don't sound happy... What happened?" Roxas asked, feeling a little jealous of the fact Axel cared about someone before him, but knowing that since Axel was like, twenty five, of course he had.

"I caught her cheating on me with my best friend... I had even bought her a ring... You know what betrayal feels like, Roxas?"

"Well... No, I guess not."

"Good. I don't ever want you to feel that. Ever." Roxas thought about this. He looked at Axel and realized those stirred up memories must have really hurt him. Roxas didn't care about low profile anymore. He hugged Axel.

"I'm sorry... I'd say I wish she had never cheated, but I'm glad that she did. If she hadn't, you'd be married to a bitch and I would've never met you," Roxas said, trying to make him feel better. Axel half smiled.

"You're right. I'm better off, anyway. And I still got the dog." Axel pulled the bare stick away from Scootch, who began to pant, revealing a purple tongue.

"Did you see how he was running?" Roxas asked, grinning. "It was so funny- he was all like," Roxas said eagerly, doing his best running Scootch face. Axel laughed. He was glad. Larxene probably has a way of knowing when Axel was happy, so she knew when she could bash him to keep him down. But Axel just wouldn't go down that easy. He would just keep ignoring her. He releashed Scootch.

"Yeah... He was all jiggly, too- little fat ass," Axel said, rubbing Scootch's head. He stood up with Roxas and threw his arm over Roxas's shoulders. "Let's get you home- lunch is coming up, and so is that hot sun," Axel said.

"Sun is nowhere near as hot as your dance moves," Roxas mumbled. "Maybe I could get a front row seat for one?" he joked.

"Sure thing... A little while after lunch, though, okay? I just hope the ice cream didn't spoil your appetite," Axel said, poking Roxas's shoulder with the hand holding Scootch's loose leash. Scootch stayed close, and Axel liked to let him have some slack- he didn't like the feeling he might be choking his dog when he kept a tight one. Roxas smiled and laughed good naturedly. They were walking to the house and Scootch started walking a little ahead, obviously anxious for a couch to sit on.

"Hey, Roxas- you know how fat Scootch is? He needs a little butt sign saying 'WARNING- FAT DOG JOGGING!'" Axel said, cracking up. Roxas laughed, too- and it was music for Axel's ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tequila Makes His Clothes Fall Off.

When Axel and Roxas got back to the house, Axel unleashed Scootch and started on two grilled cheese sandwiches. He thought about it- 'that might have been why Roxas was staring. He walked by and watched me... And he thought it was sexy then- how long has he been attracted to me?' Axel thought. He knew he had actually liked Roxas the first time he saw his picture. His application went through, luckily. The Nanny Nook normally didn't hire people like Axel. They did this time because they had a new person call and they were out of people to send. So then he got an email and a few calls and volia- now he was Roxas's nanny/sorta-is-his-boyfriend. Axel took the sandwiches off the stove- stovetop grilled cheese was always the best way to make it. He brought one to Roxas- he may have created an easier, happier, less 'I'm your boss' and more 'I'm your friend' atmosphere for himself and Roxas, but Axel still knew he had responsibilities- don't get caught, make sure Roxas is well fed and prevent any illness, and keep in mind he has to keep Roxas happy- he still has the ability to tell his mom if provoked into anger. Roxas ate the grilled cheese, and watched Axel eat as Axel watched him eat. They locked eyes over the counter island, trying to decipher each other. When they finished eating, they sat on the couch and watched tv. At about six p.m., Axel stood up and stretched.

"Go sit down in my room, Roxas. I have a present for you," Axel said.

"Okay," Roxas said, stretching then standing. He walked to Axel's room, never having gone in there since Axel moved in. He sat down on Axel's bed, pretty comfortable. Seconds later Axel practically waltzed in.

"Ready, Deedles?" Axel asked.

"Yeah... What is it?" Roxas asked. Axel pulled out the bottle of liquor from Roxas's closet.

"Lookie what I found," Axel said.

"Am I in trouble?" Roxas asked. He had a feeling Axel would be angry to find that he drank sometimes.

"Not nesseccarily. I'm disappointed this was in your closet, but maybe we could play with it?" Axel asked flirtatiously.

"Play...?" Roxas asked.

"I also snagged a little bit of salt and a lime..."

"Axel... What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking maybe we could take a shot or two and you get your dance," Axel said. He held out two shot glasses. He filled them up and handed one to Roxas. He handed a slice of lime to him and sat down.

"Don't tell your mom, okay?"

"Sure... She doesn't know I drink at all."

"Well, this will be your last time- got it memorized?"

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. Axel held up the little bottle of bar salt.

"Open up," Axel said.

"I know how this works- I have some salt in my room just for this." Roxas opened his mouth and Axel shook some salt out. Then he began to salt his own tongue as Roxas downed the little shot glass and snagged a piece of lime. Roxas bit down on the lime and Axel downed his, repeating Roxas's process. Axel's face scrunched up and he took Roxas's shot glass. Then he took one more shot before turning on some music. The beat was fast paced and demanding. Then, Axel began to dance. Most of the moves were centered soley on hip-action, and he had mastered every one. Roxas watched and began to realize as Axel danced, his clothes seemed to disappear and materialize on the floor. Suddenly, Axel was wearing only boxers and was extremely close to Roxas, those hypnotic green eyes of his holding Roxas prisoner like a mouse in a cobra's glare. Before he knew it, Roxas was beneath Axel on his bed.

"A-Axel..." he whispered, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"Shh..." Axel whispered, lowering his face until his lips were barely brushing Roxas's.

"I'll take care of you." Axel's hand ran up his shirt slowly, his fingertips lighting Roxas's stomach in a fire of desire. Roxas half wished Axel's hand would trail somewhere else...

Seconds later, Axel was whispering nonsense back and forth with Roxas between sighs and groans of ecstasy. Axel let his hand trail around, rubbing here, entering there, each move causing Roxas to groan or flex differently. Roxas, on the other hand, began to slide a hand of curled fingers up and down Axel's erection, causing Axel's words to get more rushed and dirty. When Axel and Roxas had finally finished, Axel made the one movement it took to roll onto the bed next to Roxas while both of them perspired and panted. Drowsiness over took both quickly, and reluctant to get up they lay there and drifted. As a last fleeting thought Roxas thought about that song he had heard once, replacing the 'her' with 'his': 'Tequila makes his clothes fall off...'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Showering Doesn't Wash Off A Bitch

Axel woke up the next morning, Roxas curled up and asleep at his side. Axel reached over and ran his finger along Roxas's cheek. Axel smiled sleepily when Roxas twitched. He carefully got up to not awaken Roxas and put on his 'before shower' robe along with some boxers. He wore this when he was nearly naked and about to get in the shower. He left the robe open. He walked into the bathroom with a clean pair of boxers. He was just about to remove his own boxers when before he could step inside, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Axel called.

"Umm... Yeah, can I pee?" he heard Roxas ask. He sounded sort of embarrassed.

"Sure... Aren't there other bathrooms, though?" he asked as Roxas slipped inside.

"Well... Yeah," Roxas admitted while he did his business. "But none of those had you inside. I really did have to go, but I wanted an excuse to-"

"Shower with me? Deedles, are you afraid of drowning?" Axel teased.

"Well, no, but... It conserves water...?" Roxas said. It was a terrible excuse, but Axel played along.

"I had no idea you wanted to save water, Deedles. You never struck me as an environmentalist."

"Okay, I admit it- I want to shower, and..."

"You want in here with me. I can fix that," Axel said, grabbing Roxas's boxers slowly. Roxas put his hands over Axel's and carefully pressed down. Roxas soon had no clothes on, Axel, too, was bare. They stepped into the shower. They soon found themselves unable to resist one another as steamy water ran down the other's partner. Roxas eventually found himself pressed against the rippled glass, Axel in front of him. Axel leaned in and kissed him, sliding his tongue over Roxas's lip. Roxas pressed himself to Axel, neither guy caring that the other was pressed against him. When they were finished showering, Axel put on his robe and the clean boxers. He went downstairs and started some coffee. Roxas had to haul some laundry to the laundry room. Axel would have to work on that in a minute. Roxas carried one hamper downstairs and came back up to get another one. He disappeared upstairs wearing the tank top and boxer shorts. Axel knew he had to take Roxas to school in about an hour. He put on a tight black t-shirt and some dark brown skinny jeans. There was a knock at the door.

"What the...?" Axel asked himself. He went and opened the door. At the sight of the other person, Axel's eyes grew wide, his breath caught, and he froze.

"Axel! I missed you so much!" Larxene squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Her slicked back blonde hair touched his cheek. He grimaced, slowly coming out of his shock. 'WHAT IS SHE DOING?! Why is she here? I don't want to see her!' Axel thought.

"Axel, who...?" Roxas asked coming downstairs. He was now wearing his favorite outfit, incomplete without shoes and socks. He saw some crazy looking blonde girl hugging Axel. Her hair was slicked back except two sprigs, and she had clear, smooth features. She opened her eyes and looked at Roxas, revealing bright blue-green eyes.

"Why... Why are you here?" Axel asked.

"I missed you. I realized what I did was wrong and I looked for you. I found out you were here babysitting and I came as soon as I could!" she said. "Actually, I came for another reason, too... I need you."

"That's hardly a reason for me to forgive you," Axel said. She pulled away. Roxas stood at the top of the stairs and watched her look into Axel's perfect green eyes.

"Axel... I'm pregnant, and you could be the dad. Aren't you excited?" she said, smiling sweetly. Then she leaned in, as if a pregnancy wasn't bad enough, and pecked Axel's astonished mouth. Roxas scrunched up his face. He knew Axel was bad. Straight from the beginning. And he fell for it, too. Roxas ran upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom. Axel's head turned as soon as Roxas slammed his door.

"Roxas," he whispered. He turned from Larxene and started up the stairs. She followed him.

"Is he okay?" Larxene asked. She didn't see Axel's face scrunch in hatred when she spoke.

"He... Has a social anxiety disorder- he HATES new people. Took me all week to even talk to him," Axel lied. He could never tell her he had moved on to a fifteen-year-old. He knocked on Roxas's door.

"Roxas? C'mon, Deeds- speak to me," Axel pleaded, tapping on the door with his knuckles.

"GO AWAY, AXEL!"

"Roxas, please..."

"I said GO AWAY! Take your dog and do something with HER- Just Leave ME alone!"

"Roxas..."

"Can't you take a hint?! Piss off, Axel! And I MEAN IT!" Axel lowered his eyes. He thought she would never come back. He had moved on. He had washed off sweat, tears, semen, and once at the beginning of the breakup, blood. But showering wouldn't wash off scars, and it definitely wouldn't wash off a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Doom Arrives Early

"So... I'll just go downstairs. I'll just let you get him out," Larxene said. She went downstairs. When Axel was positive she was out of earshot, he spoke softly through the door.

"Roxas... You need to come out, anyway. You have school."

"I'm sick... Sick of you- go away."

"Roxas, please. Don't be that way- I don't even want her here."

"Axel... You slept with me twice. You took me out. I fell for you, even. I made a mistake. A big, stupid mistake and I want you to leave me alone. I'll go tomorrow."

"Roxas... Are you sure?" Axel asked. He was holding back the inevitable.

"Yes." Axel slid down onto one knee. He placed his palm and his forehead to the door.

"Roxas... Don't say that. I never wanted her to show up. I could've gone the rest of my life without her. Roxas... When I had first seen your picture I knew I had to meet you. When I did, I knew I really cared about you. When you were stubborn, I'd try to make you smile. When you said you wanted me, my heart went nuts because I knew- I knew that we could get in trouble. I knew that you were serious. And I knew if you meant it, I would give it to you because I wanted you to be happy with me... Because I love you, Roxas. I love YOU and not Larxene, not my materials... You. And I wanted you to know that before I get up and walk away from this door. And if it will make you happy for me to leave, then fine. I'll leave tomorrow. But I won't go with Larxene. And I'll even leave Scootch here, just for you. Now I'm done- I'll leave the door," Axel said quietly, his voice beginning to fail him at the end. He could feel himself breaking and falling apart. He stood up and started to walk away. He never even heard Roxas drop his phone. He didn't hear Roxas crawl off his bed to listen closer. When he had started walking, he hadn't heard Roxas's door open. Or Roxas run down the hall. A few feet from the staircase, Axel felt something pinch the back of his shirt. He stopped and turned. He saw Roxas standing there, head down and one arm slightly extended to hold Axel back.

"Don't go..."

"I thought you wanted me to?" Axel asked sadly. "You said I should leave."

"I... I didn't mean it... I was mad, and... Did... Did you mean it?"

"I meant everything."

"Axel... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to-" Roxas said, looking up. His eyes were large saphires floating in a little lake of tears that spilled over. He then was cut off when Axel grabbed his chin and kissed him softly for a second. Axel began to pull away and kissed him once, twice more. Then he wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"You don't have to apologize. You just have to forgive. Can you do that?" Axel asked. He felt Roxas's head rub his stomach as he nodded.

"Can I stay home?" Roxas said.

"You can stay wherever you want if it makes you happy," Axel said. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel. They released each other and started downstairs. Larxene looked up expectantly.

"You get him out?" she asked. "Aww... He's cute," she said. Roxas didn't see how he could be 'cute'- his hair was flattened and his face was still red from crying a little bit. She got up and crossed the room to him. He cringed behind Axel- this woman was like a skank from hell. Axel grabbed Roxas's shoulder and gently shoved him a bit farther behind him. He hadn't noticed how far along she was. She looked about... Eight or even nine months. He gulped internally. 'If this was my kid...' he thought. His phone went off, then. He felt Roxas grab the back of his shirt and he drew his arm up around one of Roxas's hands while he answered with his free hand.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey... It's Roxas's mother- I heard he wasn't feeling well and he needed me to come home... Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh! Ms. Ventus! Roxas is okay- he just had a stomach ache but it's all better, now..."

"I'm just saying I'm going to be back tomorrow- I had the role stolen from under me and now I'm a background- I'm dead in the movie, though, so I am free to come home anyway. I hope things aren't getting torn up by your dog..."

"No, no- Scootch is being good. He's asleep right now."

"Anything else?"

"No, not really... Ummm... I'll have to text you something else, because I can't say it."

"WHAT'S WRONG?" she asked.

"Nothing," Axel said and hung up. He texted Yuffie back.

'a girlfriend from previously came back with an unborn baby... shes here now. what should i do?' She responded soon after.

'she can stay the night if she needs to. hope things can work out. ill be there in the morning.'

Axel frowned. Roxas tugged on his shirt slightly to silently ask what was going on. Axel handed Roxas his phone.

"Noooooo!" Roxas wailed and slid down the back of Axel's legs, almost taking Axel's pants with him.

"I know, Deeds- I know..." he said. He looked back to Larxene. "Owner of the house says if you have nowhere to go you can stay here for tonight," Axel muttered.

"Oh! Thanks. So, will I be sleeping on the couch, or with you?" she asked.

"A bedroom. But not mine. I don't like when people sleep in the same room as me." Axel showed her an empty room. She thanked him again.

"This is an AMAZING house," she gushed. The rest of the day, they watched tv and pretended to listen to Larxene. Axel cooked the meals, as usual, and when it was time, they went to bed. Axel took some time to fall asleep, mostly because he was bugged by the fact Larxene almost ruined what he had with Roxas, and another reason is because she was snoring so loudly next door.

When he had finally drifted off to sleep, a pair of feet tiptoed into his room and shut the door silently. The blonde crossed the room quietly and shook Axel's shoulder.

"Axel! Axel!" the blonde's voice hissed. Axel woke up slowly. He saw who's face was over him.

"Roxas! What are you doing in here?" Axel hissed in surprise.

"I can't sleep- I don't like that she's in my house!" Roxas whispered.

"Me neither, but it was your mom's idea."

"... Can I sleep in here with you? Your ex seems like someone who'd stab you in your sleep."

"Sure... But if your mom sees us, you climbed in here without me knowing- got it memorized?"

"Yeah, sure." Roxas crawled into bed and curled up to Axel. Axel couldn't help it- he wrapped his arms around Roxas and held him, regardless of what anyone would say. Roxas smiled and snuggled deeper into Axel's chest. He knew Axel would never say no to something that would make Roxas happy.

The next morning, Axel woke up before anyone else, also a usual occurrence. He went downstairs and started some coffee. Then he dressed in the same outfit he was wearing when he first met Roxas. He woke up the boy and Scootch, who had curled up at Roxas's feet at some point during the night. He sent Roxas to get dressed and woke Larxene- he didn't trust her enough to leave her here unattended. He had everyone ready to get into the car to take Roxas to school when he poured himself a travel cup full of coffee with extra sugar and some creamer. He always drank it like that. He walked out into the garage with Larxene and Roxas. She seemed deceived into thinking Axel had forgiven her, so she sat in the front seat.

"Roxas normally has shotgun," Axel mumbled. Roxas sat in the same seat he had sat in when he was trying to avoid Axel, but this time was less inclined to sit as close to the window as possible. Axel got into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Everyone seated?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Roxas responded.

"Mm-hmm," Larxene said, checking herself in her mirror. Axel grimaced slightly and pulled out of the garage. They started down the road and had to stop at a light. Axel took a drink of coffee. If he had to deal with Larxene today, he would need a lot of energy to keep from falling asleep when she talked. She had an annoying, high pitched voice but she was always 'me, me, me' and Axel realized now how much he hated it.

"Can I have some?" Roxas asked, pointing to Axel's travel cup. Axel glanced at it.

"Sure," he said, handing it to Roxas. He watched Roxas take a sip.

"This is pretty good- I've never had coffee before," Roxas said, taking a bigger drink.

"You can have that one- I can just get some more when I get back to the house. Don't drink it too fast, though, okay?"

"Okay," Roxas said, smiling a thin, happy smile. Axel smiled a crooked smile in the rearview mirror. When they stopped at the school, Roxas got out and ran over to Axel's side of the car. He opened Axel's door and hugged him.

"You won't do anything with her, promise?" Roxas whispered into Axel's ear.

"I won't. I promise," Axel whispered as Roxas started pulling away. "Have a good day, Deeds," Axel said in a normal pitch and kissed Roxas's cheek quickly, a gesture comepletely unnoticed by the oblivious Larxene. Roxas turned pink and ran off towards the building. Axel closed his door and started driving away.

"You're so great with him... I think you'd make a great dad, Axel," Larxene said. Axel liked the fact someone thought he would be a good father figure, but he didn't want that with Larxene. He would want something like that with Roxas someday, to be honest. He pulled into the garage and went inside with hugely pregnant Larxene.

"Axel, do you want to feel?" she asked, referring to her stomach. Axel hesitated. He held out one hand and she put it to her stomach. He felt whatever it was in there brush against his hand under the skin and he just knew it was all wrong.

"Larxene... This isn't right... This baby- this daughter isn't mine," Axel said withdrawing his hand.

"How... How did you know it was a girl? I never told you..." Larxene said.

"I... I don't know how- I just know. I felt it and I know. This baby CAN'T be mine," Axel said. He was sure of this- so sure he would jump off a cliff to prove it.

"You can't just know that from one feel," Larxene said. "And besides- you and I- we are a team. When you're done with this job, we can go home and-"

"Larxene- there is no 'you and I' anymore. How long had you been cheating on me before I found out?" Axel demanded.

"Axel, I don't-"

"How long?" Axel asked more forcibly.

"Since I moved in with you," Larxene admitted quietly.

"See, there's your answer- IT'S NOT MINE. I won't go back with you, anyway. Who knows if you'll cheat on me again! I trusted you. I got us a dog, I bought you a ring! I was going to propose to you on New Years when the ball dropped. But I caught you cheating on me Christmas DAY! How am I supposed to forgive you for THAT!?"

"You were going to marry me?"

"It's over, Larxene. I've moved on. I found someone else."

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't realize... I hope you're happy with her."

"Him. I jumped ship, Larxene. I don't want anything to do with a woman again."

"Was... Was that my fault?"

"Sorta. I realized I was just happier this way."

"So... Who is he?"

"That's my business."

"Okay, then... I'll go away, and I'll test the baby when she's born. I'll tell you who is the father. Next time I text you, that's what it will be." Then she walked out the door. Wherever she went, Axel didn't care. He had had enough of her and her drama. He started on the laundry he should've done the day before. He watched television, got a call from Roxas's mom explaining she would be late because of delays and possible traffic, and then at some point made Roxas's lunch. He got in the car and drove down to Roxas's school. He went into the cafeteria and sat down at Roxas and his friends' usual table- he had known that because he had asked someone the first time he entered the school.

Not more than two minutes later, Roxas was glumly entering the cafeteria despite the joyous 'last day of school' buzz. He was more than likely reluctant to take a school lunch. He saw that Olette was farther from Roxas than usual- Axel was guessing it had something to do with the failed attempt to chase Axel away last Friday. Pence got Roxas's attention and pointed to Axel.

"There's that nanny, Roxas... You wanna sit somewhere else?" Pence asked. Roxas looked over at Axel, who held up Roxas's lunch.

"Nah- he just saved me!" Roxas said, smiling and running towards Axel.

"What was that all about- I thought he hated that guy?" Hayner asked.

"Maybe his opinion of Axel has changed?" Olette suggested. Axel stood up as Roxas reached him. He started holding out the lunch but Roxas kept running. Roxas collided with Axel's waist and hugged him, much to Axel's surprise.

"I brought your lunch," Axel said. Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled.

"Can you stay? Or is Larxene in the car?" he asked eagerly, but more darkly with the second question.

"Larxene's gone- no more monsters in your house, now. And I don't see why I couldn't sit here and hang out with you guys," Axel said.

"Yay!" Roxas said, giving Axel one last squeeze and taking the lunch. Hayner, Pence, and Olette watched the scene, unable to hear but knew it would be more confusing if they did. Roxas sat down in his usual spot, Axel taking the normally empty place to his right. Roxas waved his friends over, grinning.

"Go ahead, Olette- you brought your lunch," Hayner said, giving her a light shove. She blushed a little, then. Alone at a table with two guys who saw her in her underwear- this did not sound fun. She sat down in her usual spot- which was the seat next to Axel.

"How are you, Olette?" Axel asked politely. Olette turned pink and just looked down at her lunch. She started to pull out her packed items and didn't answer. Axel shrugged. Hayner and Pence showed up and sat down in their spots- Hayner between Roxas and Pence, and Pence between Hayner and Olette.

"Hayner, Pence- this is Axel. He is, as you know, my nanny. I found out he is really cool, so yeah. Axel, that's Hayner, and that's Pence," Roxas said, pointing to each person.

"Hey, Hayner... Pence," Axel said, standing and reaching his hand out. Hayner hesitantly took it, shook it, and Pence awkwardly followed his example. Axel sat down. Everyone was really quiet, and it was an awkward silence.

"Hey! Have I told you about his dog?" Roxas asked his friends eagerly.

"No," Pence said.

"Well, it's this awesome little bulldog named Scootch- Axel brought him to my house to keep me entertained. I got to play fetch with him on Sunday!" Roxas said.

"Are you okay?" Hayner asked. "You used to hate him, and you had such a sudden change in opinion..."

"It took a day or two, but I found out how cool he was- he lets me do a lot of neat stuff!" Roxas said. After a few more minutes of coaxing, they all started talking and laughing like normal, even letting Axel talk, too. After lunch Roxas hugged Axel before Axel left, and returned to class. Axel went shopping after a quick stop at a fast food place for his own lunch- usually, he wouldn't eat at one but he needed to stop for groceries afterwards. When he bought all the groceries listed on a list Yuffie left in the car, he drove back to Roxas's house. He put all the groceries where they belonged and then he fed Scootch. The dog ate noisily and when he was done, joined Axel on the couch. Axel petted Scootch while he watched tv, waiting for when he could go get Roxas from school. After a minute, Scootch hopped down off the couch and went to the bathroom. (Scootch was a really weird dog- he would be content to go to the bathroom on a toilet. Axel had taught him to use a toilet and flush so he wouldn't have to pick up any unmentionables or clean up any messes.0

When it was finally time to get Roxas, Axel called Scootch out to the car and let him in. He would let Scootch ride with him. He got to the school and waited. The last bell rang and all the kids ran out, excited for the very last day of school. Roxas hopped in the car.

"No more Freshman year!" Roxas cheered. "Oh! Hey there, Scootch!" Roxas patted the panting dog in the back seat.

"Congrats, new Sophomore," Axel said, ruffling Roxas's hair. Roxas lunged up and kissed Axel's cheek.

"I am... Do you know what this means?" Roxas asked.

"Your answer is probably better than mine," Axel said.

"Just three more years. Three. And then I can run away with you if I want. Nobody can stop me once I'm eighteen." Axel smiled at this. Roxas was so cute sometimes. And Axel liked this news, too- it means Roxas might see something for the both of them.

"No they can't. And when you're old enough and ready, I'll take you wherever you want. But for now, we'll celebrate the small stuff- how about we get some ice-cream?" Axel asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Okay," Roxas agreed. They bought three cones- Roxas held one out for Scootch this time. They got home, Roxas still not finished and Axel nearly done. They went inside and Scootch ate some more kibbles. They heard another car pull in a few minutes later. Someone entered the house.

"Mom!" Roxas said, hugging her.

"Hey, Deedles," Yuffie said, patting his back. She looked up at Axel. "What have you done with him? He hasn't greeted me this warmly since he was ten," she said.

"I'm glad you got me a nanny- Axel's really cool- he brought his dog over just for me! And he took me to the park and let me play with him, and he made sure I had a lunch so I wouldn't have to eat cafeteria food!" Roxas said happily. Axel smiled at him. Yuffie smiled and pulled her wallet from her purse.

"Here you are," she said, offering Axel the money.

"You don't have to pay me, ma'm. Just the work makes it worth it," Axel said.

"Take it, I insist," Yuffie insisted. Axel took it, thinking about spending it on Roxas sometime. Roxas went to Axel and took his hand.

"Axel's awesome. It turns out I *might* want a nanny after all. Okay, I really like having one- can we keep him?" Roxas begged. Yuffie smiled. "Alright, we can keep him. Just let me check the nanny cams," she said, turning and leaving Axel and Roxas standing there in horror.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Someone. Caught. Fire.

"Nanny cams?" Roxas asked hoarsely.

"Yeah- there's one in the living room and one in the hallway. I had to make sure a nanny was a safe option," Yuffie said, pulling a camera out of the flowers on the mantle. The mantle that faced the front of the couch. The couch as in THE Couch. Roxas slowly followed her to the hallway. The other camera was on the hall light across from Axel's room... It was positioned where you could see through any size crack into Axel's room.

"Mom, mom- you don't need any nanny cams- your son could tell you how great the nanny is! Axel was awesome- I want to keep him- what else do you need?" Roxas asked.

"I'm only double checking," she said and disappeared into her room. Roxas stood there for all of two minutes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Roxas cringed at the scream. His mom's bedroom door flew open and Roxas ran downstairs. His mom and her fury beat him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! HE'S ONLY A CHILD AND YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER IF I HAD HALF THE NERVE TO- ERRRGH! I'M CALLING THE POLICE ON YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE A NANNY NOT HIS BOYFRIEND, YOU SICK PEDOPHILE WHAT WAS I THINKING AND YOU MUST'VE FED THOSE LINES TO ROXAS ABOUT BEING 'AWESOME' AND 'COOL' BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT, DIDN'T YOU?!" Yuffie screamed.

"Mom! Don't call the cops!" Roxas begged.

"Roxas, sweetie- I'm so sorry! I'll never make you get a nanny again, okay? I will never let this happen ever ever-" Yuffie said hugging him. Roxas interrupted her.

"Mom," he said. She just kept talking. Then she turned to Axel.

"And YOU! You are worse than filth- you're something I would scrape off the bottom of my shoe ohhh, when I'm done with you you'll regret the day you raped-"

"MOM!" Roxas said. He had her attention now.

"Roxas, I'm so-" she started.

"No! Don't be sorry," Roxas said.

"Honey, don't stand up for him if you don't want him. Mommy will make sure he gets the chair for touching her little Deedles, don't you worry."

"No!" Roxas shouted shoving her away. He ran to Axel and clutched Axel's shirt. Axel was silent and his expression was heartbrokenly guilty.

"I don't want him to die! I'm not worried he will hurt me- because he won't! I'm worried because he might get hurt if you don't stop!"

"Roxas, he shouldn't be free if he molests children," Yuffie said.

"He doesn't molest anyone! I wanted him to!"

"And he should've said no- he is sick and I'm calling the cops!" Yuffie said picking up the phone. Roxas grabbed a knife from the nearest drawer and stood across the kitchen from Axel, who looked at him in worry.

"Don't call the cops or else I'll do it!" Roxas said, holding the knife to his wrist.

"Roxas, please!" Axel said, stepping closer.

"No! Axel, stay there!" he said, stepping back. "Put the phone down and leave Axel alone. I wanted him to. I really, really had wanted him to. And it has been the best time of my life while he was here. We both know we have something that can be really beautiful someday. You just gotta trust me, mom. Just this once."

"Roxas, listen to yourself! You're protecting the wrong guy!" Yuffie said, dropping the phone. Axel lunged forward and took the knife from Roxas. He held Roxas's wrists to prevent any rashness.

"Do what you will, ma'm. I deserve whatever punishment there is for me. You made a valid point- I should've said no. And I didn't because I had a moment of selfishness."

"NO!" Roxas exclaimed, twisting out of Axel's grip and hugging him. "Don't put him in jail! Don't hurt him! Let him stay! I want him to!"

"Roxas, calm down. I won't call the cops. Axel-" she said harshly, looking at the fiery red haired man, "you're fired. Get out of my house and don't touch my son again."

"NO!" Roxas shouted as Axel nodded. He untangled himself from Roxas.

"Roxas, you can keep Scootch. Think of it as a present to remind you how much I love you," Axel said quietly and walked towards the door. "Bye, Roxas," he said softly, and Roxas could see him breaking. Roxas ran towards him as he turned. Just as Axel set one foot out the door Roxas collided with his back.

"Axel! Before you go- I... I... I LOVE YOU!" Roxas said, looking up at Axel with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Deeds. I'll be back someday- just three more years. Okay?" Axel said quietly, so that only Roxas could hear. Roxas didn't respond. "Okay? You need to let go or I won't be able to come back. Please- you're strong enough. Let me go for now. Just for now," Axel whispered. Roxas stood there a minute.

"... Okay," Roxas said quietly, reluctantly untangling his fingers from Axel's shirt. Axel smiled sadly at him. He started walking away, Roxas watching. Then, Axel held up three fingers and disappeared behind the brick wall of the neighbor's yard. Scootch stood next to Roxas and nudged Roxas's leg with his nose. Roxas patted his head and looked at the last place he had seen Axel, hoping he'd come back right then but knowing it wouldn't happen.

"Just three years... Got it memorized?" Roxas asked himself. And he did. He had it all.

His mom proceeded to baby him, and when he finally had some time alone when she was showering that night, he went into Axel's room. His mom had gone through it and threw away everything Axel had worn or slept in. Roxas sat on the bed, which had no sheets on it. His foot hit something barely sticking out from under the only sheet that remained- sheet that went between the matress and the box that supports it. He pulled it up, recognizing it as the tequila. 'Axel didn't want me to drink anymore," Roxas's thought. Scootch trotted into the room and nudged Roxas's leg with his nose. Roxas's smiled sadly at him. In three years he would leave and never come back. Then he would search relentlessly for Axel. Scootch's head poked under the fabric and he started pawing at something. Roxas's looked down under the bed and found a white t-shirt... The same one Axel had worn the first day Roxas's had met him. Roxas's clutched both treasures to his chest and darted to his room with his forbidden treasures. He hid the tequila in his closet and carried the shirt to his bed. He glanced at his clock- it was ten, no more school for three months, and he was exhausted from being so empty all day since Axel had left. He lay down and pulled the shirt to his face and inhaled deeply... it still smelled just like Axel. He held it close to his chest and closed his eye, one tear slipping onto his pillow. Scootch hopped up onto the bed and curled up at Roxas's feet as Roxas took one more sniff of his boyfriend's forgotten shirt... Roxas paused... He had never considered Axel as a boyfriend before, but now he did... Axel just fit. He buried his face in the white fabric, still letting tears fall. He couldn't wait until this same day in three years... He just knew when that time came, Axel would show up on his doorstep and whisk him away to be with him forever.

"I can't wait," Roxas whispered to respond to his thoughts just before falling asleep. And those words seemed to echo throughout his room as a promise to his prince... Or his Nanny, at least.

_(OMG! What will happen next? Is there a sequel? yes. there is. I will get it to you asap. thanks for reading 3)_


End file.
